


My Queen

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, narnia rots and dies and the dryads yearn for their youngest queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: 1. I wish I wasmade of sawdust and silkof porcelain smilesand a curse behind my teeth





	My Queen

1\. I wish I was  
       made of sawdust and silk  
    of porcelain smiles  
       and a curse behind my teeth  
  
    I wish I was  
       a laughing burst of blossoms  
    like I was when I was new  
       and Narnia a child, still.

  
2\. My Queen, can you not see  
       us, rotting beneath your feet?  
    My Queen, can you not hear  
       us, groaning under your fingertips?  
    My Queen, can you not feel  
       our sprouts, our blossoms  
  
    Yearning for you  
       to come back home.

  
3\. Mother Winds, what are we now  
       your song in our bark  
    our trees so still  
       so beautiful  
           defenseless, useless things?  
  
    Mother Winds, what have you heard  
    of Kings and Queens  
    and this land, hollow  
       Is it breathing again?

  
4\. There!  
       There!  
           There!  
    Look! (Can you see her?)  
    Can you see her golden hair  
       the awe in her bones?  
    She smells of Spare Oom, still  
       but oh, come on, come on  
    and wake your trees and your loves  
       the Valiant Queen is back  
    in our Narnia.


End file.
